1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight module, and particularly to a direct-type backlight module for illuminating a display.
2. Description of Related Art
A direct-type backlight module includes an array of light sources. Since an optical density of the light sources is concentrated in intermediate portion of a light beam emitted by the light source, the optical density at an edge portion of the light sources is sparse, resulting in an uneven distribution of brightness of the backlight module.
What is need, therefore, is an LED backlight module which overcomes the above described shortcomings.